Return to Forks
by BloodThirstyVampress
Summary: Bella had always wanted to be a singer, her wish came true when she was discovered at 17. Now shes's 18 and wanting to go back to Forks for her Senior year. Her career sky rocketed with her songs, but whose the inspiration for her lyrics? will he cause problems with her return or will he try to win her heart again? *rated M for future language* will the Cullens fit into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

hearing the screams of the fans is something I had thought impossible a year ago and now here in Seattle at Paramount Theater full of those screaming fans waiting for me to sing my heart out at my last concert before I take on my final year of high school at none other than Forks High, if my own free will of course. I figured that id spend my last year of school with my dad to get a good taste of my home town before being back on the road again... I take a deep breath and then head toward the stage.  
"are you ready?!"  
their screams are my answer. As the music starts I scan the crowd coming upon a face I thought id never see again. Paul Lahote. My ex boyfriend, standing two rows from the stage, I get a slight smirk.  
"alright, this song goes out to the man who broke my heart!"  
' **Cause, baby, now we got** **bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love**  
 **So take a look what you've done**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**

 **Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be** **trusted**  
 **Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted**  
 **Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe**  
 **And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**

 **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**

 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love**  
 **So take a look what you've done**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**

 **Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife**  
 **So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.**  
 **Now did you think it all through? All these things will** **catch** **up to you**  
 **And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't**

 **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**

 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love**  
 **So take a look what you've done**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**  
 **You say sorry just for show**  
 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)**  
 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)**  
 **You say sorry just for show (hey)**  
 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)**  
 **Mhmmm**  
 **If you love like that blood runs cold**

 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**  
 **So take a look what you've done**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **(Hey)**

 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love**  
 **So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**

I sneak a look at paul as the song ends and the hurt expression on his face is oddly satisfying so i had an idea for my last song...*skip through most of the concert*..  
"time for the last song of the night, remeber that ex i mentioned earlier? Well this song goes out to him too"

 **We flew too close to the sun**  
 **So close I thought it was heaven**  
 **If hell is life without love**  
 **Am I being punished for what I've done?**

 **The sky's on fire, all the stars disappears**  
 **No signs of life without you here**  
 **Tears will fall, oceans will rise**  
 **The earth will** **stop turning**  
 **Since you left every breath feels like it's burning**

 **I know that life will go on, I will survive**  
 **But for tonight I swear on my life**  
 **This is the end of the world**

 **Slept on your side of the bed**  
 **Replayed the things that I should've said**  
 **wish I had summoned the strength**  
 **To leave alone what I couldn't change**

 **The sky's on fire, all the world disappears**  
 **No signs of life without you here**  
 **Tears will fall, oceans will rise**  
 **The earth will stop turning**

 **Since you left every breath feels like it's burning**  
 **I know that life will go on, I will survive**  
 **But for tonight I swear on my life**  
 **This is the end of the world**

 **The sky's on fire, all the stars disappear**  
 **No signs of life without you here**  
 **Tears will fall, oceans will rise**  
 **The earth will stop turning**

 **Since you left, every breath feels like it's burning**  
 **I know that life will go on, I will survive**  
 **But for tonight I swear this is the end of the world**

I could feel myslef crying as the song came to an end, I chanced a look at paul and I could have sworn that I saw a few tears fall down his face...

 _ **A/N: i dont own the songs. please be kind, im still getting use to writing again...was on a long hiatus. for all my followers who find this story and follow my other stories..yes they will be updated in the coming months im sorry for leaving you all hanging i had some personal issues that had to be dealt with but im back and ill be trying to keep up with all my stories.  
Songs:  
bad blood by Taylor Swift  
End of the world by Juliet simms**_


	2. Chapter 2: the confrontation

It was just as I thought, a tear did fall from his eyes. He's feeling all the pain I felt all those years ago when he left me. He left me for Jessica Stanley…least I think that was her last name. I mean she was the biggest bitch at forks high but I never paid to much attention to her even though she went out of her way to try and make my life a living hell. Ironically though she is a few rows away from Paul, pretty much fanning Girling at my concert. The crowd around them is cheering for an encoure….well who am I to deny my fans.

"DO YOU WANT ONE MORE SONG?!" I scream and of course the crown goes wild. I chuckle and cue the dude back stage to start the music.

"all right then! This is a new song, it came from the same time the other songs did, the only difference is, is that this isn't a depressing song to my ex, this is a FUCK YOU to him! Baby im sorry, not sorry" I laugh

 **Payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest**

 **Now I'm out here looking like revenge  
Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt  
To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)  
Now you're out here looking like regret  
Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this  
But it gets worse (wait a minute)**

 **Now payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
You fuckin' with a savage  
Can't have this, can't have this (ah)  
And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah**

 **Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Being so bad got me feelin' so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns**

 **Baby, fineness is the way to kill  
Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill  
And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things  
Bet right now this stings (wait a minute)  
'Cause the grass is greener under me  
Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this  
But it gets worse (wait a minute)**

 **Now payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
You fuckin' with a savage  
Can't have this, can't have this (ah)  
And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah**

 **Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Being so bad got me feelin' so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns**

 **Talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby  
If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby  
Oh yeah  
Talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby  
If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby**

 **Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Being so bad got me feelin' so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)  
Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns**

 **Payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest**

After its all over im breathing heavily but feeling proud of my self as I see the hurt deepen in his eyes as he realizes how much of a fuck you that was, he turns to leave and I take my bow at the center of the stage "thank you guys! You have been great! I hope the rest of your night is fan-fucking-tastic!" with that I run off stage and then head to my dressing room. I sit in my chair to relax when a knock comes to my door.

"its open" I yell, in walks a security guard.

"sorry to disturb you miss swan, but theres a young man out here named Paul Lahote who claims to know you" I smirk " let him in"

He was in with his eyes on the ground

"you have some balls, you know that right?" I say

Im met with silence

"you know breaking up with me for some other girl and then years later showing up to my concert and then coming backstage to my dressing room….you've got balls. Better be a good reason as to why our here mr. Lahote"

That got his attention as he looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes

"have I really fucked up that badly that we're not on first name bases anymore?"

"yea, yea you did. You tore my heart out and then stomped on it until it was fine powder stuck to the bottom of your boot!"

 _ **A/N: i do not own the song, it was sorry not sorry by demi lovato**_


	3. Authors note

Sorry this isn't a chapter, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm moving some of my story's over to Wattpad under the same name BloodthirstyVampress. I will still update them here so have no fear on that.


	4. Chapter 3: Some of the truth comes out

He just stood there in silence yet again...what has cat got his tongue or something.

"Helloooo? Anyone home up there?" I said knocking on his head.  
That seemed to knock him out of his stupor, he looked me in the eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you Bells-" I stopped him right there.  
"Only the people who truly care about me get to call me Bells. To you I'm just Bella.."

he sighed in defeat...yea that's what I thought fucker.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Bella, I was at a tough time in my life. I thought you deserved better then me so I took myself out of the equation"

By now I'm in full on rage mode " SO CHEATING ON ME WITH JESSICA FUCKING STANLEY WAS THAT WAY TO TAKE YOURSELF OUT OF THE EQUATION?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO JUST TALKING TO ME PAUL?!" I huffed.  
I was met with silence yet again...

A/N: I know its super short but I wrote it while I was waiting for my brother to get out of work.


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings

His silence is killing me, I want to punch him in the face and kiss him...wait..kiss him, what the fuck is wrong with me. He's a piece of shit that broke my heart and yet I still want to kiss him..

" what got nothing to say now?" I ask. When I'm met with silence I spare a glance in his direction and see some tears falling down his face and his breathing is heavy. My heart aches at the sight her at the same time I'm slightly proud that I can make him feel the pain I felt when he crushed my heart into that fine powder.  
" I'm sorry, so so fucking sorry"  
I sneer "that all you have to say?!...well here's something for you then. You know that pain your feeling right now?" He nods "that's only a fraction of what I felt when I walked into your room that day just to see her on top of you...that is only a fraction of what you caused me" I turned away not wanting to look at him anymore.

 **P** OV  
I couldn't think of anything to say other than I'm sorry...I know that sorry isn't good enough but it was all I had...she is the only woman in the world who loved me for I really was despite the trouble I caused or got caught up in. She made me feel whole and yet I had to fuck it up the way I did all those years ago. I never forgot her, I mean how could I seeing as she's famous and her face was everywhere. Hearing her songs I feel the pain behind the words and knowing I caused that pain.  
Seeing her now all those feelings came back,

"Bella listen...I honest to fucking god did not want to hurt, I just couldn't keep dragging you into my mess of a life. I loved...love you more than my own life, hell I would give up my life for you in a heart beat. You were and still are my world and it kills me that I did that to you. All I want is another chance, to show you that you're still the only one for me." I say, this time it was me who was met by silence.

"You think I cared about being dragged into your messes?! Paul I HELPED you in those messes, I stuck by your side everything terrible moment that happened. I went to your mothers funeral, and then to your fathers trial to testify that he was guilty of her murder. You were never alone and I made fucking sure of that. I loved you despite every stupid thing you did...I wanted to marry you Paul..I wanted a family with you. And you went and fucked it all up, I...I don't think that I can give you another chance"

I could feel the tears falling as she spoke and the only thing I could say was " I won't give up Bella, I love you and that will never change baby"  
With that I turned and left knowing I overstayed my welcome.


	6. Chapter 5: Her Thoughts

After Paul left i was left alone with my thoughts. why did he still have to have some affect on me? I mean am i still attracted to him? of course I am, I did love him with all my heart. I think in some way i still do love him, it just hurts to see him and not being able to get that image out of my head after all these years.

Sighing i get up and get my stuff together, im going back to living with charlie for my senior year. ive missed my dad and want to spend some time with him before deciding to continue my career or go on to college. taking one last deep breath i got the exit to see my limo waiting for me, i have to admit it is nice traveling in style. Tomorrow is the first day of my senior year which also means that i have to yet again face jessica stanley...i have to wonder though, is she still going to be a bitch to me or is she going to try and get into my good grace since im famous. i snort, who the fuck am i kidding she's going to try and suck up to me hoping that she'll get her picture into a magazine with me.

the ride to charlies felt short due to being lost in my own head, the limo comes to a stop and im staring up at the place that was once my home. stepping out of the vehicle and walkin up to the door im ready to make it my home once more.

Opening the door i yell "dad you home?"

i can something clatter to the floor " in the kitchen bells"

oh how i missed this place.


	7. Chapter 6: Return Home

i walk into the kitchen and see Charlie attempting to make something to eat but he's failing miserably. I giggle.  
"Apparently your cooking skills have no improved" he chuckles and turns to face me.  
"Well you are the cook in this family. I guess I'm just not cut out for anything other then TV dinners" he smiles and embraces me into a hug. "Missed you Bells"  
I smile into his shoulder "I missed you took dad."  
We pulled apparel from the hug and I went to work on making him something edible to eat. About 2 minutes later I had the table laid out with a salad, spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.  
" Dad! Dinners ready" I could hear him get up from his chair  
" It smells great Bells, but you didn't have to. I know it can be tiring doing a concert"  
"It's fine dad. I actually missed cooking for you." I smiled.  
We sat down and chatted about the last year while enjoying dinner. After cleaning up the dishes and watching some tv, I told Charlie I was tired and heading to bed. I made my way upstairs and into my room. It was the same as it was when I left..neat and organized.  
I got changed and the went to bed, tomorrow is my first day back at Forks High...I can only imagine how that will go.

 **A** /n: sorry this chapter is short and that I took so long. School and Work have kept me busy, I'll try to update more! Until next time!


End file.
